


Two boys, one love

by needmesomepie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rhymes, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, This Is Sad, and i'm branching out into this style of writing again apparently, and uh, enjoy?, erm, i still haven't learnt how to write happy things so, lockdown's real fun tho huh, okay so i'm back, so erm, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: One little question answered in the most heartbreaking of times
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Two boys, one love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm backkkkkkkkkkkk
> 
> ~~no i still haven't learnt how to write happy things shhh~~
> 
> :))

Two boys, one quarry

One secret, one car

Bright stars shining over a hill afar

“There’s a look in your eye, what does it mean?”

So new, so recent, so caring, so bright

He kissed him a bit, then kissed him some more

“I’ll tell you one day”, he promised, he swore

A touch, a kiss

A whisper, a sigh

Two boys in a car under the veiled night sky

“There it is again, that look in your eye”,

So gentle, so sweet, so touching, so far

“What does it mean?” he asked, he sung

“It means tomorrow”, the other begun

A house, a promise

A date, a hug

A forbidden love so sweet, so snug

“Your eyes today, what do they mean?”

So small, so pretty, so filling, so close

He huffed a laugh, as if hearing a joke

“It means the ocean” he gently spoke

A year, a month

A week, a day

3 words so simple yet so hard to say

“What do they mean today? Your eyes?”

So simple, so wishful, so calm, so blue

The other relaxed, it had been a while

“It means forever”, he said with a smile

A gate, a team

A monster, a clue

A friend, a lover, now something too new

“Tell me what it is that your eyes mean today”

So dark, so broken, so empty, so hurt

It roared and laughed, used his body to speak

“Nothing,” it shouted, “he thinks you’re a freak”

A fight, a battle

A win, a loss

Two boys become one, a life too soon lost

“Why is it there? That look in your eye?”

He asked, he screamed, he begged, he cried

“Because I love you”

_I love you_

_It’s always been you_

“It’s me, I’m here, I love you too”

One boy, one heart,

One promise, one tear

A love gone with the ocean, so blue, so clear

**Author's Note:**

> this is the lockdown mood i'm going with apparently
> 
> sorry
> 
> come scream at/with me on [tumblr](https://lemonflavouredspatula.tumblr.com/) i'm open to either, big love


End file.
